A God and his Pet
by AkiraIshikawa
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Yuki Sohma and Akito Sohma.[one shot] This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy.


I'm all alone. I'm alone. Alone.

That word buzzed it's way into Yuki Sohma's mind as he left his new residents at his cousins home. Why am I going back to that horrible and vile place that I sought so much to get out of? the purple haired male thought silently to himself. Yuki Sohma. Prince Charming. The Rat. A lot has happened in the young rats life. First, he sought escape from that suicidal way of love. Then; being hated by Hatsaharu, the Ox, but soon he found that the other had much affection towards him that the hatered dissapeared ever so quickly. Sadly to his distaste, there was one who had still hated him with so much passion that he felt he would drown in it.

The one that hated his with this much was indeed the Cat, Kyo.

Shaking off that thought from his slim shoulders he casually rounded the corner. Letting an exhausted sigh, Yuki made his way inside the famous Sohma residence.

"Oh my! Mister Yuki. What brings you here?" asked a house maiden.

"I'm here to see Akito..." Yuki mumbled as he removed his shoes and haded down the painted hallways.

Akito Sohma. The head of the family. God.

Akito's word was always absolute no matter how much Yuki, or anyone else, felt at dismay.

Knocking softly on the closed paper door, Yuki waited a bit before hearin a whispered; Enter.

Sliding open the door and closing it behind him, Yuki walked over and sat down on his knees, dark purple eyes starring straight as he noticed the haunting figure next to him finaly stir. "Yuki... You've finally reaturned to me..." Akito murmured as he reached out a pale hand to gently touch Yuki's cheek. "Why did you leave?!" he growled as his trimmed nails slightly scraped at Yuki's porcelain features. "You shouldn't have left... I got lonely. Why did you leave me!" the head of the family cursed as he turned Yuki's still head towards his own. "Answer me." Akito stated simply but there was a forced anger in his voice as he threw Yuki's head away causing the child of the Rat to fall onto his light back.

Staying silent Akito loomed over him like an preditor over his prey, ready to pounce. "You shouldn't do that Yuki... You don't want to make me lonely." he stated fimily. Moving in closer, Yuki felt his body tighten uncontrollably. "...I'm sorry Akito." he whispered as he moved his head down to look at his own body.

Gripping the other's wrists to the floor, Akito moved in closer to Yuki's slender face. "You're... sorry?" he mumbled. "Sorry?!" he yelled as he brought his one hand up to smack Yuki's face.

Feeling his cheek sting on contact Yuki thrusted his head to the side. "Ah..." He moaned threw the pain.

"What's this?" Akito asked. "You enjoy this pain?" he questioned as he smacked the other's face harder this time causing Yuki to moan louder.

"My poor little rat seems to grow into some type of a masochist... Shall I give you more?" Akito asked only to get silence from Yuki.

"Then maybe this.." he began "Shall presude you."

Leaning down he placed a passionate kiss on Yuki's lips causing him to whine in half protest and half pleasure. Pressing gently back on Akito's lips, Yuki felt his arms link around Akito's thin neck, and his fingers twisted the soft black hair. Pulling away for hair, Yuki just had enough time to whisper the name of the man on top of him before his lips were covered again.

The kisses continued untill both of them had lost their breath and Akito moved on top of him. "My poor little rat.." Akito mumbled as he smacked Yuki down as he tried to stand. "I'm tired of you... Leave." he whispered as he dissapeared into another room leaving Yuki alone to sit in that room untill he cam to his sences and stood to leave.

Coming by the exit the same house maiden saw him and was ready to wish him a good bye but she noticed the blood red marks on his cheeks and he slipped on his shoes and exited. Wondering back down the street in which he came buthis mind was clouded.

I'm all alone. I'm alone. Alone. 


End file.
